


Все дело в пропорциях

by nikirik



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная концовка 8-й серии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все дело в пропорциях

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [It's all about proportions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881020) by [nikirik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik)



Победа всегда временна. Постоянно лишь поражение. Уиллу следует помнить об этом, когда он колотит кирпичную трубу над своим камином в поисках воображаемых зверей, но для мозга это слишком, ведь иначе пришлось бы вскрывать стамеской собственные лобные доли. И поэтому он продолжает делать то, чему обучен с детства: забрасывать крючки. Не для того, чтобы поймать, а для того, чтобы удержаться. К своему недоумению он все чаще выныривает в реальность в кабинете своего психотерапевта. Он, как марафонец с пылающим факелом боли, не помнит, как добежал, что там на улице, снежное крошево или осень стегает цветными флажками листьев по лицу. Он выплевывает новости, как ошметки спекшихся в гонке внутренностей:

\- Я поцеловал Алану Блум.

Растерянность доктора Лектера достойна особой закладки в книге воспоминаний Уилла Грэма, из тех страниц, что перечитывают на ночь, замусоливая уголки.

\- Ты ехал целый час в этот снегопад, чтобы рассказать мне об этом? Зачем?

Зачем, повторяет про себя Уилл, но думает совсем не об Алане, а о загадочном госте, не оставшемся на десерт, хотя что ему до личной жизни доктора?

Он лепечет что-то о том, что всегда хотел это сделать, что ее так приятно целовать, буравя непроницаемую маску гостеприимства, стянувшую скуластое лицо Ганнибала, и как-то незаметно для себя начинает рассказывать о том, о чем никому другому не заикнется. Звери в моей голове, их невозможно изгнать ни ударом кувалды, ни поцелуем, они призывают меня в капкан, в медвежью яму, как будто я уже не на самом дне, с переломанными ногами гляжу в сгусток сумерек, слушая чей-то вой, возможно, мой. На дальнем краю стоит Алана и советует своим профессионально спокойным голосом, _ты должен встать, Уилл, соорудить костыли из обглоданных костей и веток, выцарапать в суглинке ступени ногтями_ , но я ведь уже позвал на помощь и ты пришла, робко возражает он, разве ты не вытащишь меня отсюда? _Нет, Уилл, ты должен выкарабкаться самостоятельно, и тогда я полюблю тебя, и мы будем жить по мере сил долго и счастливо, как нормальные люди._ Уилл отворачивается и замечает, как на другом краю ямы кто-то опускается на колени и протягивает вниз бледную узловатую руку. Что же Вы, доктор, дрожа от стыда и радости, шепчет Грэм, испачкаете такой прекрасный костюм. И ползет туда, где едва поблескивают глаза цвета запекшейся крови.

 Ганнибал наблюдает, как потерянно смотрит Уилл сквозь протянутую тарелку, и думает о пропорциях, о том, что готовя мясо, невозможно не испачкать рук, а доктору Алане Блум подавай готовое к употреблению. Он представляет, как вносит в столовую поднос с головой Уилла с веточкой укропа в уголке рта, отличные мозги, не желаете ли отведать? Непривычная жалость колет Ганнибала под сердце жалом. Всем вокруг нужен кусок Уилла, но этому не бывать. Он уже вкусил моей пищи, моего крова, моей заботы и дружбы, он принял мою руку и, выбравшись из ямы, встанет на моей стороне.

 

Уилл люто ненавидит концерты симфонического оркестра, потому что кому же нравится рыдать прилюдно. Сегодня дают 2-й Рахманинова, и он знает, что обольется слезами к концу, потому что эти русские, они тыкают своей музыкой, выворачивают наизнанку, пока ты не заплачешь. Разве не к этим аккордам пришла твоя жизнь в итоге, очаровательным как отчаяние, ярким как ярость, на ощупь, навзрыд, на разрыв аорты смычком по горлу?

Уилл не понимает, почему оказался здесь бок о бок с доктором Лектером и как все эти люди остаются спокойными, пока его сердце судорожно сжимается, еще чуть-чуть, он знает, и каждый удар по клавишам будет как разряд, мы теряем его, прибавьте мощность, ударьте в него звуком, а то он забыл, что смертен, что вся эта красота, в которую хочется уткнуться лицом как в букет, полна насекомых, готовых впиться в кожу энцефалитными клещами.

 

Любовь -  это неразумное обоюдоострое чувство, в котором эгоизм смешивается с самоотречением. Все дело в пропорциях. Кому, как не Ганнибалу Лектеру, знать об этом.

Горизонт взрезает брюхо налитого багрянцем солнца и вся разбросанная по небу вата мгновенно намокает, но закат уже не остановить. Пока он не выльется в черное, ведь синий всегда был лишь отвлекающим маневром, а подковырни - и там чернильные полусферы глазниц.

Ганнибал отвлекается от стремительно тающего во тьме шоссе и переводит взгляд на прикорнувшего на соседнем сиденье спутника. Очки скособочились, и он поддевает их пальцем, задевая переносицу, пока они не соскальзывают ему в ладонь. Секунду доктор разглядывает их так, как будто это некий неизученный пока наукой вид паразитов, а потом отправляет прямиком за окно, об асфальт, в темноту мэрилендского леса. Там, куда они едут, Уиллу не будут нужны очки.

 

В багажнике, перевязанный собственными кишками, как мясной рулет бечевкой, лежит Тобайас, в своем лучшем парадном костюме, с билетом из Филармонии, пришпиленным к окоченевшему лбу.


End file.
